


夜班

by shiroikamikire



Category: WILL: A Wonderful World (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroikamikire/pseuds/shiroikamikire
Summary: 小张同志深夜食老姜同志，两年前的旧文





	夜班

对面建筑工地楼顶上的灯一闪一闪，强烈的白光被窗帘过滤下来，但楼下街道的喧嚷却从窗户缝溜进屋内。

刑侦四组的办公间还黑着，敏俊和智妍早早下班回了家，只留姜白夜和张京民两人继续加班。透过窗帘，微弱的光照进来，两个人影在张京民工位的办公桌旁一高一低地紧贴在一块，本该加班的两个人此时却进行着另一种意义上的加班。

姜白夜一手撑着桌沿，一手覆在张京民的后脑。他的手指穿过年轻人柔顺的头发，在对方的舌尖给自己下体顶端施加压力时重重按下去，想让柔软的喉部来照顾自己的欲望。张京民吃力地吞下突然挺进来的阴茎，喉间肌肉蠕动着取悦那根柱体顶端最敏感的部分。而他的舌面向上挤压柱身，感受表面血管的跳动，很快他便听见头顶传来一阵按捺不住的喘息，对他来说这算是最棒的奖励。

指腹摩挲起张京民后脑的短发，姜白夜低下头，隐隐约约能看见黑暗中张京民的眼睛正盯着自己。那张京民能看见他么？姜白夜不由得胡思乱想起来，下体温暖潮湿的触感令他分了神。张京民能在黑暗中看见他的表情吗？他抿嘴竭力压下呻吟的表情？莫名的耻感让姜白夜没敢继续想下去，下一秒他的注意力被张京民加大的吮吸力度强行拉回现实，几声没来得及咽回去的呻吟从他微张的唇间溢出来。

年轻人卖力吮吸热烫的柱体，摆动头部使自家组长的宝贝在自己嘴里小幅度抽插，淫靡的声音传播到房间每一个角落。口中都是属于姜白夜自己的味道，几乎透明带着淡淡的腥，张京民差点窒息于这些气味带来的满足感中。因为呼吸受阻，血液“腾”地涌上脖子脸颊，张京民感觉自己双颊烧得厉害，如果组长能摸到估计也会被这高温吓一跳。不过就算张京民再不想松口，最终他还是在憋得头皮发麻耳边嗡鸣声响时张嘴松开姜白夜的下体。

感觉到自己的家伙没受照顾，姜白夜无意识地轻拽张京民的头发，挺着胯想再度进入张京民的嘴。年轻人在黑暗中露出一个不易察觉的淘气的笑，抬手扶上姜白夜的胯骨，三两下把姜白夜的裤子连带内裤一块扒到大腿根。姜白夜还没想到张京民要干什么，只管着催促小伙子继续刚刚的动作。只听得一点儿水声，张京民的嘴又包覆上姜白夜下体的顶端，嘴唇捋动柱身，舌尖顶着不停吐着透明液体的洞口来回挑逗，如此带着针对性的刺激引得姜白夜的喘息越来越放肆。原本张京民扶在组长胯部的手悄悄往后挪去，捏了两下姜白夜的臀。

“……你小子！”姜白夜被身后的偷袭惊了一下，这才知道张京民的意图。

“唔？”小警察嘴里还含着姜白夜的家伙，只好吐出来，装傻充楞，“组长？”

这家伙是想气死我。姜白夜皱眉，又一次失去抚慰的失落彻底磨去了他的耐心：“闭嘴，继续。”

管他有什么打算，爽了就行。这是姜白夜的想法。

得到组长许可后张京民算是大胆了，他将自己两根手指伸进嘴里舔了几下，使其沾满唾液。随后张京民分开姜白夜的臀瓣，指尖抵上紧缩的后穴穴口，在组长的下体重新进入自己口中的同时两根手指也一并挤入姜白夜的身体。敏感的甬道被两根手指强行拓开，姜白夜暧昧的喘息让张京民只想把组长掀到桌上，他轻车熟路地抽插几下手指，指腹轻压内壁寻找令人兴奋的点。

第一次被前后夹击不太好受，姜白夜撑着桌沿的那只手指节攥得泛白，深入后穴的手指和包裹下体的口腔几乎让他的理智全线崩毁，以为大脑的血液全都冲向下体。他揪紧张京民的短发想要从后生的口腔中攫取更多快感，体内毫无预兆的刺激却击垮了他。穴道猛地咬上张京民的手指，看来是找到了。张京民深入组长体内的手试探性地又碰了碰刚刚蹭过的部位，被两回刺激惯得贪婪的后穴还有姜白夜逐渐进入状态的呻吟证实了他的想法。张京民心里暗笑，他多久没见组长如此失态过，他真切地能感受到这具身体在颤抖，如果再努力一下——

在此之前张京民还没吞下过谁的浊液，只是这次他脑子一热便让组长的下体射在自己喉咙深处。他费力吞咽下那些粘稠的白浊，喉结上下滚动几个来回才算是咽了下去。姜白夜松开那只抓着张京民头发的手，捏着张京民替他扩张的那只手手腕准备结束这一轮性事：

“可以抽出来了……你到底要塞到什么时候？！”

“别急啊组长。还没下班，有的是时间做全套。”


End file.
